Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a contact sensitive device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Touch panels for sensing a user's touch input, such as a touch or gesture on the screen of a display device, have been widely used in large display devices such as display devices for public facility and smart TVs, in addition to portable display devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs. Operation types of touch panels include a resistive type, a capacitive type, an optical type, an electromagnetic (EM) type, and the like.
Recently, researches have been conducted on not only the function of sensing a user's touch input but also a haptic effect of transferring a tactile feedback, which is capable of being felt by a user's finger or stylus pen as a feedback to the user's touch input.
The existing haptic effect has been implemented by a method of transferring vibration to the user by using an eccentric motor and the like. However, recently, contact sensitive devices implemented in a film form by using electro-active polymers (EAPs) have been receiving attention.
Since the contact sensitive devices using an EAP is driven by an electrical stimulation, a strong electric field may be applied to an electro-active layer including the EAP. Accordingly, interferences to other constituent elements of the display device may occur by such a strong electric field applied to the electro-active layer.
Meanwhile, with development of portable display devices, consumer expectations for the convenience in the outdoor environment have been increased. Particularly, a problem of reduced visibility caused by a reflection of light input from the outside has emerged, and additional constituent elements such as a phase retardation film have been developed. However, there have been limitations in reducing the weight and thickness of portable display devices, and manufacturing costs have been also increased.